


Night Club

by hicobear



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 23:52:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16005902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hicobear/pseuds/hicobear
Summary: PWP*微抹布预警 慎入





	Night Club

扎卡顶着吵闹的背景音进入包厢时，看到的就是这样一副画面，昏暗灯光下啤酒和红酒瓶乱七八糟满地都是，空气中弥漫着酒精与烟味，纸牌连同筹码堆在桌面上，枪手前腰面朝里赤身裸体地蜷缩在沙发里，身上只盖了一件皱巴巴的白衬衫。

看了看四周散落的衣物，确定厄齐尔可以衣着完整地走出夜店，扎卡叹了口气，上前轻轻摇醒了他，把人翻了过来——德国人胸前白嫩的肌肤布满了暗红印记，脖颈周围牙印清晰可见，湿漉漉的小腹一塌糊涂，在包厢里发生了什么已经不言而喻。

半梦半醒的梅苏特闭着眼都能感觉到扎卡的注视，他尴尬地用衬衫勉强遮住自己，缓了一会才慢悠悠地睁开那双大眼睛朝瑞士人哭诉，“…格拉尼特…我好难受……”

“现在知道难受了？早干什么去了。”扎卡用手挤进厄齐尔闭合的膝盖，撑开他的两只腿，仔细检查眼前人是否受伤。“多少人？”  
“三、四个吧…不记得了…呜”德国人还没从酒精的浸润中清醒，揉着太阳穴坐在沙发上低声回应。

梅苏特不清楚事情是怎么发展到这一步的，只不过是和往常一样来夜店high一晚上，认识了几个新朋友，接着被拉进包厢，喝着酒玩着牌。喝醉了的他不出意外地赌输了，被人浇了一头啤酒——这只是一个小游戏，然后他又输了，这一次被浇的是红酒……再往后记忆就迷迷糊糊只剩些片段，好像有人靠近他朝他脸上吐烟，许多只摸上腹肌的手，还有些粗鲁急切的吻。

冰凉的地板、体内律动的炽热、潮水般的快感和忘情的尖叫也交织在他混乱的脑海里。

最后的记忆是他双腿大开、不知廉耻地骑在谁的身上被狠狠贯穿，浑身像着了火，有人笑着逼他用手机打通队友电话，让他亲口叫队友接他回去。暧昧的语句被身下恶意的顶弄打断了，扎卡在厄齐尔断断续续的呻吟中几乎听不清地址。

“你心可真大，”扎卡捏住他的下巴，迫使他抬起头来，看到湿漉漉的大眼睛，瑞士人现在莫名有点生气。  
他不是第一次看到梅苏特这样了，扎卡也见过几次阿森纳输球后的惩罚游戏，眼前的游戏主角红着眼跪在更衣室中央，红白球衣绑住了他的纤细手腕，张着小巧的嘴帮沮丧的队友恢复精神，被射得满脸白浊。

所以主场输球后更衣室留下的人总是特别多，这是他们心照不宣的枪手默契。

但这是球场上的事，是俱乐部内部的事，扎卡没想到在球场外也能看到这一幕，他早知道这位世界冠军是个夜店小王子，可他不知道厄齐尔能在陌生人面前放荡到这种程度，万一被投稿太阳报，对俱乐部不仅是个巨大丑闻，枪手10号的球员生涯也得毁了。他想问问厄齐尔考虑过这些没有，能对球队和自己负责些吗，如果他没考虑过，那扎卡也许有义务用场严厉的惩罚让他加深印象。

“什么时候你才能学会推开身上的男人不当个婊子？”瑞士人手上的力度加重了。  
“干什么…我已经受够了，要么送我回去要么滚。”梅苏特不耐烦地拍掉下巴上的手，现在他只想回家好好睡一觉，而不是在空调房里裸着被冻个半死。德国人撑着沙发想站起来，没注意到瑞士后腰逐渐深沉的眼神。

扎卡没给他离开的机会，轻而易举地把眼前不知悔改的人推倒在沙发上，按住他的胸口，顺势拉开那珍贵的纤长双腿，已经被前人开发好了的湿润后穴就直接展现在了眼前。

“等等，不要，”仰躺着的德国人开始慌了，醉酒的身体还保持着敏感的状态，微小的触碰也能重新唤起反应。“我说了够了！”他无助地推搡着身上的人，想躲开喷在耳侧的温热呼吸。  
“多一个客人又怎样，出来卖还挑三拣四。”扎卡没理会德国人的挣扎，嘲笑道。一只手制住他微弱的反抗，一只手解开自己的裤链，他得承认，早在看到德国前腰满是精液痕迹的裸体时就硬了，更衣室里见过无数次的身体在昏暗灯光下透露出谜一般的魔力，诱惑着他步入深渊。

“你说谁是……！”  
“嘘，你他妈比她们棒多了。”扎卡撑在温暖的身体上，满意地看到德国人经过揉捏后的乳头挺立着。梅苏特睁着一双茫然又困惑的大眼睛含着泪向他求饶，薄唇微张如等待被献祭的羔羊，但瑞士人知道他天真无辜的皮囊下拥有的是恶魔的灵魂，黏糊的触手会缠上接近他的每一个人。

“…唔…”伸入口腔的手指让德国人一句话也说不出来，柔软的舌被搅动着，手指模仿着抽插动作压着舌根，打碎了呼吸，憋出来的眼泪混合津液顺着侧脸流进发根，一时间他的脸被玩弄得惨不忍睹。

暂时放过了梅苏特的嘴，扎卡将他整个人翻了个身，让他趴在沙发上，把德国人的性器握在手里就着唾液撸动，娴熟的手法很快就让梅苏特重新挺立了起来，小羊羔脸朝下埋在沙发里发出细微的抽泣，撅着白嫩的屁股扭动着想要逃走。扎卡箍着他的细腰把他压回来，响亮的一巴掌打在雪白臀肉上以示不满。梅苏特惊得几乎跳起来，“变态！放开我！”，接连不断的巴掌无视他的抗议更加猛烈地落下，拍打肉体的声音回荡在包厢里。  
身下人的反应由一开始的挣扎咒骂变成了哀求，最后慢慢没了动静，闷哼着任由瑞士人惩罚，臀部细腻的肌肤在男人的虐待下泛起潮红，一个个掌印清晰可见。

等到男人终于停下，梅苏特的屁股已经变得一塌糊涂，血液聚集在皮肤下像熟透了的蜜桃，让人忍不住要咬上一口。扎卡揉开臀肉，粉嫩的后穴颤抖着仿佛在邀请他进入，他抓过一旁没用完的润滑剂，沾上手指草草扩张了几下，就准备上阵了。  
“格拉尼特，求你了，不要……”感受到抵着后穴的炽热，梅苏特哀求道，手在沙发上不安地摸索着。

可惜抗议被缓缓嵌入体内的巨大炙热顶了回去，梅苏特倒抽一口冷气，身体像被一把利剑劈开，头晕眼花地想这是地狱才会有的刑罚吧。  
瑞士人倒像是升入了天堂，感受着梅苏特温暖湿润的肠肉收缩着，想要把体内粗大异物推挤出去。扎卡忍住肆虐的冲动，小幅度抽动了几下，观察到身下人似乎可以接受了，才逐渐放肆起来，他可不想把昂贵脆弱的德国球星弄坏了。

接着两具肉体开始了碰撞，交合处声音清晰可闻，尽管用了大量润滑，还是痛得让梅苏特骂出了一串土耳其脏话。  
“language！”瑞士人教训道，腰身加大了力度。

明明他自己都在说粗口！梅苏特无力地想，身后的男人正掐着他的腰随着节奏一寸寸把他操进沙发里。“…慢、慢点…”梅苏特还在挣扎，身后的男人只顾粗暴地开垦，毫无技巧可言，让性爱几乎变成了一场酷刑。  
唔…好痛，真的太大了…天赋秉异的34号实在是让枪手10号承受不来，每次侵入都把他填得过于满了！梅苏特能感觉出扎卡在生气，可他气什么呢，想不明白，是电话毁了他与家人相聚的星期天夜晚吗，还是打扰了瑞士人与漂亮女友的约会呢…中场大师那引以为傲的大脑被操得几乎混乱，不能思考。

温暖的手代替冷气游走在梅苏特身上，碾过汗津津的皮肤，划过蝶翅似的肩胛，停在脖颈处，那里已经有了许多别人的吻痕。瑞士人像是要重新标记他一般，一个个用唇覆盖上去，舔舐着红色的印记，想留下自己的符号。

“…轻点…唔，”扎卡不知轻重的啃噬弄疼了他，梅苏特皱起眉抱怨道，下一秒他就被掰过身子，薄唇被横蛮的吻霸占，钻入口腔碾过上颚的舌头剥夺了他呼吸的权利，缺氧让梅苏特晕晕乎乎的。

“在国家队，他们也是这么操你的吗？”扎卡在黏糊的亲吻间隙中嘟囔着。  
“…什、什么？”这句话把梅苏特从迷茫中拉回来。

瑞士人没有回应，转而去吸吮德国人的耳垂。舌头粗重地舔过该有耳钉的闭合小洞，惹得梅苏特一阵瑟缩，“嗯…好痒…别这样！”迟来的前戏唤醒了他身体全部的感知，梅苏特感觉周围的空气慢慢热了起来。“…求求你…不要了…”上下都被刺激着的梅苏特试图咬着牙不发出呻吟。

在恍惚中，随着梅苏特身体律动，一股奇异的酥麻感冲破尾椎消散了疼痛，沿着脊柱轻抚过他流畅的腰线。德国人熟透了的身体不断渗出细密的汗珠，快感像溪流冲破干涸河面，一发不可收拾。梅苏特闭着眼睛感受身体里的变化，几丝带着哭腔的呻吟从喉咙里偷跑出来，有时候他真恨自己身体的坦诚。

“你太棒了，亲爱的，里面柔软又温暖，还在吸着我…”  
“…别、别说了…闭嘴…”  
“不想听吗，不想知道你做婊子有多称职？你的嘴难道不是对每个男人都会这样吸？”扎卡居高临下地看着他，抓着梅苏特的黑色短发抬起他涨红的脸，“越疼痛就越兴奋，是不是？你喜欢被这么操吗？”  
“不喜欢！你…废话太多了…”梅苏特还在嘴硬，没意识到腰身早已在不自觉地向后迎合，扎卡在他不诚实的圆润屁股上拍了拍，用力顶了上去，感受着身下人双腿不住地颤抖。

梅苏特迷迷糊糊地想，也许扎卡说的没错，自己就是个欠艹的婊子，不然怎么会容忍那些得寸进尺的骚扰，在夜店是这样，在更衣室也是，事情变成这样全是因为他自己，他纵容了队友们训练时别有用心的触碰，庆祝时不怀好意的抚摸，浴室里贪婪急切的视线，等到某一天被按在更衣室长凳上剥去球衣才想着要拒绝已经太迟。

“恩啊…恩…哈…”  
伴随着瑞士人坚定的抽插，德国人甜美的呻吟再也抑制不住了，夹杂着水声回荡在包厢中。他已经被完完全全地操开了，思绪在脑子里乱成一团，火热的枪杆夺走了他全部的注意力，把他变成了性欲的奴隶，他不知廉耻地追逐着身后男人的节奏，在欲望的深潭里沉沉浮浮，忘记了这世间一切。  
当体内性器不断碾磨过某个熟悉的点，梅苏特浑身不自主地抽搐了起来，快感如浪潮卷席每一根神经，这实在是太舒服了，让他的手指几乎都瘫软，身体却还想要更多。“快点…格拉尼特…”梅苏特勾魂似的叫着男人的名字，如歌唱般的婉转呻吟中充满了按捺不住的渴求，心头仿佛有只猫爪在抓挠…只要再多一点…

感受着肉壁在有节奏地痉挛，扎卡知道梅苏特快高潮了，在这时他选择了停止进攻，不顾身下的挽留退了出来。

“你说得对，今天你经历得够多了，就到这儿吧。”男人语气中带着一丝嘲笑，坐在了他享用到一半的祭品身旁。

被抛弃的梅苏特抱着膝缩在沙发上，抑制住黏上男人的冲动，不知道发生了什么。

格拉尼特太反常了，梅苏特想，他知道格拉尼特从来就对更衣室游戏不感兴趣，每次在赛后就匆忙离开，今晚不知道发了什么疯突然来了兴致，却在他快要登顶的时候朝他浇下一盆冷水。说不委屈是假的，德国人前面硬得发疼，体内的酸麻夹杂着空虚充盈了全身，身体每一个细胞都在叫嚣着想要被填满。他难受得眼睛都红了，不过为这种事流泪未免太没面子，只好闭上眼死死憋着，连带得周围的肌肤也有了红晕。

但梅苏特终于还是屈服了。

“格拉尼特…”梅苏特牵过扎卡的手，贴在自己脸上，”你不能这么对我…好难受，帮帮我…”  
德国人低沉沙哑的嗓音像炮弹打在扎卡的心上，看着这在情欲中挣扎、眼眶绯红的中场核心，他只能假装自己无动于衷。

“梅斯，你太任性了，”扎卡把德国球星散乱的刘海捋到耳旁，盯着他的大眼睛，“你现在已经是俱乐部的头牌球星了，不能还像个孩子想要什么要什么，再这么下去，我敢保证不会有好结果的。”现在瑞士人听起来像个教训女儿的父亲，明明德国人年纪比他还大上几岁。“不会每次都有人出现在你的聚会之后，等着缝好一个破布娃娃”

梅苏特终于明白了他的意思，意识到今晚瑞士人怒气来自何方，他是对德国人私下的放纵失望了。

“对不起，我发誓没有下一次，只是最近压力太大，你懂的，那些事情…以为放松一下会好点，我喝醉了，我知道错了，格拉尼特，我——”梅苏特急急忙忙、词不达意地解释道，最后决定用行动证明自己的诚意，翻身跨坐在男人腿上——瑞士人往后靠上沙发背，眯着眼看看梅苏特要玩什么花样。

梅苏特揽着扎卡的脖子，主动凑上去吻他的嘴唇，下身不安分地蹭着，啧啧的亲吻声异常清晰。扎卡推着他的胸膛拉开了距离，声音里全是冷漠，“到底我还要多直白，你不能看见一个男人就扑上去，懂了吗梅苏特。”  
“可是我只想要你，不然为什么打通的是你的电话，那时候我只想见你，脑子里全是你，我一直喜欢你，格拉尼特…”梅苏特一股脑地把心里话全吐了出来。

话刚出口他就后悔了，真愚蠢，暗恋队友？这事比性爱录像被爆还荒唐，和队友做爱是一回事，产生爱情又是另一回事了。梅苏特说完垂着眼，怕瑞士人会当场抛下他走掉，惶恐不安地等待着对方的判决。

但他恐惧的事没有发生，扎卡沉默了一会，手插入眼前人柔软的黑发往后拽，将光滑脖颈拉出一条优美的曲线，盯着吞咽津液时上下翻动的喉结。梅苏特顺从地任由扎卡摆弄，把最脆弱的地方展现在男人面前，扎卡就像饥饿的野兽舔上他的喉管，亲吻和啃噬混杂在一起，让梅苏特既恐惧又兴奋——他喜欢这种感觉。

“什么时候开始的？”男人放开了他。

“你刚来的时候吧，记得吗，我暗示过几次，但你视而不见，所以我也就不自讨无趣了。”梅苏特懊恼地捂着脸，还在后悔自己的口不择言。

“那时我正忙着适应伦敦呢，宝贝，也许你再坚持一会就有戏了。”  
“所以全怪我咯，都是我的错，”怀里的声音闷闷的。“之后的赛季你看起来甚至讨厌我。”

扎卡看着沮丧的梅苏特哭笑不得，他的怒火早就消了，只不过是想中途停下来逗逗德国人，和他讲讲道理，想不到梅苏特居然会这么敏感，不过天呐，他就喜欢这样的他。

“告诉你一个秘密，”扎卡抛出了一个炸弹，“我也喜欢你，所以不能接受更衣室里的事，这也算冷淡吗？”  
“对不起…现在改正还来得及吗？”梅苏特看起来要哭了。  
“看你以后表现了，”扎卡笑着环住梅苏特的腰，吻上德国人的脸颊，想要继续他们未完成的事。“现在，别露出这种表情了，梅斯。”

选择乘骑体位的他们结合得更加紧密了，汗水在两具躯体间滑动、蒸发。和刚才的粗暴对待不同，扎卡耐心又温柔地干着他，手里不忘撸动德人的小兄弟，前腰眯着眼勉勉强强承受着，身体随着顶弄上下摆动，上身软软地窝在后腰怀里，脸埋在颈侧发出难以自持的呻吟。

梅苏特感觉自己又开始了燃烧，面前的男人点燃了他，每次顶弄都是在添一把火，滚烫肌肤饥渴地贴上了炽热躯体，像两块永不会分开的磁铁，他们的身体在欲火中荡漾，梅苏特的理智快要被烧坏了。

“既然是你主动的，那应该由你来伺候我吧？”扎卡把怀里的喘息着的、滑溜溜的鱼揪出来，摆正了他的身体。  
“…我不想动，好累啊…”但梅苏特知道自己逃不掉了，“好吧好吧，谁叫我理亏呢…”

于是他一手撑在瑞士人腹肌上，一手往后扶好湿透的底部，艰难地抬起自己又沉沉坐下，扭动着腰部。梅苏特大口喘着气，感受撞击中性器一次次侵入肠道，刺激着前内腺，快感从体内一波波蔓延开来，爽到梅苏特想要尖叫，事实上他确实叫出声了，“不行了…啊哈…救命…”梅苏特仰着头不知道在向谁求救。

“再快一点，亲爱的，做得很棒”瑞士人哄着他，这条鱼真是太美味了，扎卡简直要迷失在他的身体里，他太紧了，温暖甬道内的收缩简直要了扎卡的命，他现在就想掌控全局把德国人吞吃入腹。梅苏特的“自己动”可真不够瞧的，不过瑞士人乐于看德国人手忙脚乱地取悦自己，他在耐心地等待前腰耗光他那所剩无几的体力。

“呜…真的不行了”过了一会，坚持不住的梅苏特放弃地向前倒去，将身体全部重量都交给了扎卡，“下次、下次我会努力的…今天就饶了我吧。”梅苏特在扎卡身上蹭来蹭去，吻着他的锁骨，乞求着。  
终于瑞士人如愿以偿地接过了控制权，掐着梅苏特的腰大力操弄，顶得怀里的人说不出一个完整的词，只能随着节奏发出不连贯的哀鸣。

“嗯…嘶…”慢慢地他的呻吟带上了一丝痛苦的意味，颤抖变成了痉挛，尖叫哽在喉咙里，梅苏特像只被捉住的小兽，用指甲在男人身上抓挠着，最后一道白光闪过眼前，可怜的小动物被过载的快感灭了顶，在男人怀里哑着嗓子高潮了，白色的浊液溅在他们中间，同时扎卡也释放在了他的身体里。

他们紧紧地黏在一起，沉浸在高潮的余韵中，互相感受对方湿热的呼吸，扎卡轻轻揉弄梅苏特凌乱的黑发，低声在耳边一遍遍说着他遥远故乡的语言，梅苏特听懂了，他说他也爱他。不想再去深思这是装模作样的情话还是真心实意的表白，这一瞬间梅苏特选择放任自己的思绪，只是沉醉在扎卡温柔的嗓音中。

“还好吗，梅斯，”扎卡把怀里人的脸抬起来，发现他眼眶周围红成了一片，“别哭呀，谁欺负你了？”，扎卡捏着梅苏特的鼻子明知故问。  
“……”梅苏特把眼泪蹭在男人锁骨上，假装刚才突然伤感的不是他自己，迅速恢复了枪手恶霸的本色，“…腿好酸，走不动了，抱我回去。”

 

男人送他回了家，在浴缸一起清理身体时梅苏特迷迷糊糊地睡着了，再睁开眼发现自己已经在卧室床上被安置好，空调气温有些低，他往被窝里缩了缩，翻了个身，吃惊地发现扎卡居然没有离开，他像个真正的爱人一样睡在他身边，舒展了眉头的瑞士人看起来年轻了些，终于符合了他的年龄。

“…怎么了？”睡梦中的瑞士人被弄醒了。  
“没什么，就想听听你的声音。”有时候梅苏特确实太任性了。

“…我的天，你会这么折磨每一个床伴吗…过来。”梅苏特听出了扎卡语气中疲惫的笑意，男人把他拉近了，像抱着抱枕一样紧紧搂在怀里。“行吧，就让你一次听个够，直到烦了为止……”


End file.
